<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hissy fit by Lallaina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581792">Hissy fit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallaina/pseuds/Lallaina'>Lallaina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, I felt like I coudn't fit him here well, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, look I wrote something without angst, not me, so i didn't, sorry for the absence of the trash goblin, who would have thought me capable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallaina/pseuds/Lallaina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus is having a terrible, horrible time, and he is filled with righteous fury about it!</p><p>Or something similar.</p><p> </p><p>Do not repost to any other site!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Deceit | Janus &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hissy fit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/gifts">Ive_never_read_fluff</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry for the title, it just came to me and I'm weak. It was just too good :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus hated the other sides.</p><p> </p><p>They were loud, he couldn’t get a moment of silence beside them, they always spilled something, and the others were always so obnoxious anywa…</p><p> </p><p>’’Are you still sulking?’’ Roman asked from above, correctly guessing at Janus’ pout as he was in no position to actually see it.</p><p> </p><p>Janus didn’t answer, just turned his head more in the opposite direction of Princey so he could see that Janus was, indeed, still filled with righteous fury.</p><p> </p><p>It did not bring forth the intended effect of Princey apologising profusely, and pledging his undying love and loyalty for Janus <em>as would have been reasonable.</em></p><p> </p><p>Instead, some snickering could be heard from multiple directions.</p><p> </p><p>’’Janus, I know this is not how you wanted this to go, but we already promised we would rectify the situation. I, for one, would be grateful if, as…’’ Logan pulled out his vocab cards and found the correct one with impressive speed. ’’the other <em>’braincell’</em>, you could join in on our conversation.’’</p><p> </p><p>Virgil laughed out loud, clutching his stomach, while Roman sputtered offended.</p><p> </p><p>’’Now, now, kiddos, lets all be nice to each other!’’ Patton chided as he came back into the room with a tray full of bowls.</p><p> </p><p>Janus, after finally suppressing his traitorous smile, turned his head to Patton and stuck out his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>’’Skjgshglsdhdg, look at the <em>blep</em>!’’ Patton screamed happily. Logan looked at the unintelligible outburst in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil snickered again. ’’Give it up, J, your sulking has no power here.’’ He said, popping another caramelized popcorn into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>’’Yeah, we already agreed to watch Soul for the grand opening of today’s movie night!’’ Roman exclaimed trying to straighten up to make a grandiose gesture. His attempt at being overdramatic was thwarted though as Janus did not lift his head from its place on Princey’s chest, where he was cuddled up to the warmest side already.</p><p> </p><p>’’Yes, Logan and Virgil was very excited for this movie to come out too, JanJan. We will watch WALL-E after it, I promise.’’ Patton smiled down on Janus as he climbed into his spot on the couch between the now little less sulky side and Virgil. He lifted up Janus’ blanket-covered legs, and put them into his lap as Janus slid his head a little lower on Princey, so now his head was resting in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil cuddled into Patton’s side as soon as he settled down, and Logan slid closer to Roman too, trying to be as inconspicuous as he could, while pressing flush to Princey’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, it wasn’t <em>very</em> inconspicuous.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, when everyone settled down and the movie started, Janus could feel Roman’s fingers raking through his hair and if he wasn’t half snake, but half cat instead, he would have purred.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he didn’t hate the other sides <em>so</em> much after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for the absolutely amazing being that is Ive_never_read_fluff! They deserve the world! (To love Them, but also like... world domination too?)</p><p>Always appreciated: constructive criticism, unintelligible screaming, pointing out typos and extra kudos or "&lt;3"  :)<br/>(And normal comments too, don't let Yourself be mislead by my weird ass wording :D)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>